How To Deal
by crystaldreams611
Summary: 16 year-old Lily Evans bears a secret curse- whenever she kisses someone of the opposite sex, she turns into a cat. Until now, she has kept it dark- but what will happen when she starts to fall in love with James?
1. The Unknown Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters because I'm no way near as talented as J.K. Rowling.  
  
My brand new story- hopefully this one will turn out okay.   
  
Lily Evans has a major secret not even her best friend know about. Ever since she was born, she had been cursed- whenever she kisses someone of the opposite sex she turns into a black cat. But being the cheerful girl she is, she puts her worries aside- until she began falling in love with James Potter.  
  
This idea came from watching **Fruits** **Basket**, which the whole family is cursed to turn into animals of the zodiac whenever they hug a person of the opposite sex. This story is _not_ based on it but shares some distinctive similarities with the theme and characters.  
  
**The Unknown Curse**  
  
It was still dark when Lily climbed out of her bed. She liked that time of the day when she could have peace without anybody disturbing her. Taking out a comb, she slowly brushed her bouncy auburn curls, whilst thinking about her darkest secret- the curse.  
  
Ever since she was small, she knew her parents had always been extra-protective of her. They would warn her to be careful and never hang out with the boys. At that time, she didn't understand what was going on. But as she grew older she realized how different she was from the other kids. Her sister, Petunia, had always called her a freak, especially after she discovered she was a witch. _Well, that explains everything. Why other kids thought me strange and teased me behind my back._ It was before she left for Hogwarts that her parents told her everything...  
  
_"Lily dear, we are so proud of you being a witch. It relieves our heart too because now there's a proper explanation for you being- being the way you are."_ Mrs. Evans said nervously, though looking thorougly relieved   
  
In simpler terms, she was cursed to turn into a cat whenever she kisses someone of the opposite sex. No one knew why it was like that, but she thought that Professor Dumbledore knew more than he was telling.  
  
_"When the times comes, I will tell you everything."_ He had said when Lily was in first year. _"You are not alone in this world, for there are others that share the same gift as you."  
  
Gift? Do I really have a gift?_ Professor Dumbledore just smiled wisely and told her that someday she will truly understand the significance. Someday there will be someone who will learn to love her whether she was cursed or not. In the meantime, it's up to Lily whether she wants to tell others or not.  
  
_No, no, no._ She decided firmly. She was going to make friends in Hogwarts. She was turning over a new leaf and starting fresh. She was never going to tell anyone about that secret- unless she couldn't help it. She was so shocked she could not speak. _I, Lily Evans, am cursed and can turn into a cat? Is that a good or bad thing? Will anyone make fun of me because of it?  
_  
She sighed at the memory of her childish ignorance. Now that she was sixteen, her confusion had found its answer. She didn't care about turning into a cat- she much preferred being able to kiss the one she loves. _But I'm too young for love, so why worry at the moment? Life's full of wonderful things, like she had her parents, friends that looked out for her, Hogwarts and magic..._Her eyes gleamed- she was so glad to get away from Petunia and her constant taunting.  
  
She placed her brush down and checked herself in the mirror. Her almond green eyes, her porcelain skin and her silky red hair made her look very attractive. But that won't do. With the flick of a wand, she magicked her hair to tie up tightly. With another flick, she fixed a pair of glasses that was totally unnecessary.  
  
_Why? Because getting caught up in love will be a real bother- for me._

__

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sirius Black and James Potter were the infamous ringleaders of the Marauders, and not to mention the most popular boys in Hogwarts. Now in their sixth year, they have certainly made themselves a name with the girls. Sirius Black, he was a ladies man in everyway. He had been capable of making any girl fall in love with him because there was a charisma to his seductive grey eyes. He changed girlfriends like changing clothes. The longest record of dating the same girl, and that girl only, had been with Isabella, his current girlfriend of two months.   
  
James Potter wasn't any better. He was the Captain of the Quidditch team, which made many girls swoon over his incredible skill. He was exceedingly cute, with that unruly black hair, mischievous hazel eyes and innocent smile. It was probably because of his popularity that made his ego swell up his head.  
  
"Prongs, take a look at our progress." Sirius whistled as he pulled out a scroll.  
  
It was a scroll containing all the named of the girls in 6th year. Yes, even the Slytherin girls. Besides most of the names, there was a tick.  
  
"It's just the filthy _Slytherins_ left," James shuddered, "No way am I going out with any of _them_."  
  
"Wrong, my friend." Sirius grinned. "There's still a few victims left."  
  
He tapped the scroll twice and several names appeared.  
  
Amelia McKellar- Hufflepuff  
  
Kisha Fayette- Gryffindor  
  
Maude Stephenson- Hufflepuff  
  
Celina Nikiski- Ravenclaw  
  
Lily Evans- Gryffindor  
  
"Hmm..." James mused. His attention was really on catching his Snitch at the last minute, showing off his reflexes.  
  
"I'll take Kisha, what about you?" Sirius declared.  
  
"Kisha, isn't she that Gangsteress? I'd watch it if I was you." James replied absent-mindedly.  
  
"So what, all for the better! Sirius Black, lose to her? I bet I can make her kiss my shoes in a week." Sirius chuckled evilly. "Hey, you haven't answered my question."  
  
"Well, all the good ones are done for, aren't they." James struggled to hold onto his Snitch. "I guess whatever..."  
  
"Better give you a good one then," Sirius paused upon each name. "Maude Stephenson, fate has decided." He chose the worst looking one.  
  
James almost fell down from his chair. "Her, yuck! She's the one with the chubby face and a whole lot of freckles and..._braces_."  
  
"Bad luck, Prongsie. Remember, we only have to play with their heart, that's all." Sirius said happily.  
  
The next day, Lily was on her way to Transfiguration when she heard a loud commotion. It sounded like two people arguing, or rather, one person shouting and the other crying.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Get off me...what?! Speak louder...Merlin, I didn't tell you to CRY!"  
  
Curiosity got the better of her so she walked closer to have a better listen. Whoever it is sure needed anger management.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it...did I say anything to make you angry...wait, don't go!" the girl was sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to the boy's sleeve.  
  
"Cut it OUT!...it's nothing that you said or did, ok?...it was just a game from the beginning...do you have any idea what I'm talking about? A GAME...I never liked you from the start, ok?? The boy yelled, desperately trying to make an escape.  
  
As soon as those words fell out the girl fell quiet. She stood up slowly and wiped her tears, not saying a word.  
  
"Wait!" Lily stepped out from behind. She wasn't sure what came over her, but she felt determined to help the situation.  
  
So she found myself facing the infamous James Potter. Lily felt awkward, what was she going to say now?  
  
"What do you want?" James drawled, he didn't know her name, only by sight as the nerd who follows that Gangsteress around.  
  
"Well- I just wanted to know what the matter is." Lily stated, walking over to the girl called Maude.  
  
James snickered. "What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem." Lily said kindly. "It's just that it seems like you are mad at her and if there's anything I can help-   
  
"Yes, you _can_. Just get that girl out of my face!" James retorted. "Don't let me see you ever again." he eyed Maude, who broke into tears again.  
  
"I don't think that's the best way to go about it." Lily started calmly. "Apologize to each other for whatever reasons and everyone can be happy."  
  
"Me, apologize? You've got to be kidding." James laughed menacingly. "James Potter never apologizes. To a girl."  
  
"Come, now." Lily stated firmly. "Everybody makes mistakes and it's only fair to make up for it. Nobody's perfect- so _please_?"  
  
"Hell to you!" James fumed, "What's the _matter_ with you? Why do you care so much about something you don't even understand! You know what, you must be the most _annoying_ person I've ever met. All those good moral and virtues crap! Just rack off because I'm having a really bad day!" and with that, he stormed off.  
  
"Ok," Lily murmured astoundingly, "That was _maximum_ rage."  
  
"I'm sorry." Maude whimpered shakily. "It was my fault that he shouted to you like that."  
  
"No, it's not your fault." Lily smiled reassuringly. "If anyone's got a problem, it's him."  
  
"I don't know how it happened. We were so much in love- and then, well now he says it's only a game!" Maude sniffed. "Why does he always do that?"  
  
"It's in his nature. Sometimes people can't help the way they are." Lily replied thoughtfully. She wondered what it would be like if James wasn't so fickle.  
  
"Well, I'm Maude Stephenson." She stuck out her hand, looking embarrassed. "Thank you so much for sticking up for me."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," she replied sweetly. "Soon-to-be James Potter's new target."  
  
Maude's eyes widened. "Oh- I'm so sorry, I ought to- my fault really...  
  
"I was joking." Lily grinned, feeling that her day had turned out to be a bonus. Even if he was going to do me a prankfest, at least I made another friend along the way...Ta-da! I hope you guys like it. I think it's sweet- attempts to look modest. Lily sounds rather like a darling, doesn't she? Almost too kind! I love Fruits Basket; it's given me a new inspiration! 


	2. Sorrows of Love

Sorry about the 1st chapter, I stuffed it somehow while I was editing it. Anyway, it's all fixed now. Thank you _very_ much for your reviews- I really do appreciate it! I love this plot so it's not like I writing for the sake of numbers of reviews, but it would motivate me. (No threat intended!)

**Dready Gir**l- it's great to know that you love FB as well, as you can see I am a big fan, having just watched the anime and desperately wanting the manga. Your review has definitely caught my attention and I'm glad you like it considering you speak French!

**Jillie**- thanks for pointing out my grammar mistakes, I was originally planning to write it in first person, so that's why there's MY instead of HER and stuff like that. I've changed it now, can't stand having obvious mistakes like that! I'm pleased when you said that you liked my interesting plot- I like it too even if I didn't come up with it!

**TariOrona**- Hey, Fruits Basket is cool, I'm sure you would like it if you actually watched it. I don't diss Beyblade! **I made Lily gentle because she _always_ represented as hot-tempered so it can get repetitive. **_Anyway_, this is supposed to be an _original_ and more heart-warming story than most. Just read and see!

**Tiger Lily21**- Wow, question machine! I've just answered one question; here I am with a new chapter! The others will come later. Hope this will be enough to satisfy you in the time being!

**Chewy1**- Sorry about the grammatical mistakes, it's partially explained to Jillie's answer. Another point could be because I'm Australian, where the spelling's a bit different. I know it was bad to break in the middle of the conversation! Thanks for your lovely comments.

**Gryffspopgurl, DrAcO's MINE- **Don't worry, even if Lily's sweet and innocent it will be interesting. This story is not love/hate, as least not really. Unless you count the number of times James will get pissed off at Lily.

Also a big shout to **Sweetstrawberry211, ShimmeringEvil, Jessie Flower, Lily-Evans3001,** **Evil-Angel-911, Manny2003, Jessie Flower, W-tru, uRbAnGaL** & **iT's** **MeH** for wasting a minute or two of your life span to click on the review button and type irrandom (That's not a proper word) words that happens to make me feel special.

**SORROWS OF LOVE**

James was still angry when Transfiguration was over, having turned his feather into a frog (instead of an owl). _I should be happy, so why do I feel that something is very wrong? _He was puzzled, whilst fidgeting with his quill.

"Hey, Prongs." Sirius greeted after class, in the Common Room. "What's up?" he added, seeing James's frown.

James plunged into the story, of course throwing _his_ line of defence. Sirius listened with surprising attentiveness, his gray eyes glimmering with tomfoolery.

"What?" He gave Sirius a cold look, "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

"I- have- a- brilliant- idea." He emphasized each word, as if speaking to a toddler.

"Brilliant." James said sarcastically. "Tell us about your _brilliant_ idea.

"I highly doubt that anything that comes out of Padfoot's mouth would be classified as brilliant." Remus spoke for the first time, though his eyes were really fixed on the chessboard. He was playing with Peter Pettigrew, who darted his eyes about like a nervous wreck.

"Oh, shut up, Moony." Sirius grumbled. "Anyway, this _really_ is a brilliant idea. Wonderful, clever, original, dazzling, magnificent-

"Get to the point." James groaned.

"_We-ll_, I was thinking..." Sirius began whispering his brilliant idea to James, who slowly started to smile and beam and beam..._it must have been a fine idea. _

__

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

__

"Anyone bothering you, Lily?" Kisha Fayette's voice boomed, which made a few first-graders jump of her way. This has always been her way of greeting Lily, which often resulted in astonishing discoveries.

"Oh no, not at all." Lily's eyes grew wide- an obvious sign that she was way off the mark from truth.

"Seriously Lily, you know you can't lie to me." She chuckled heartily, making herself comfortable on the lounge.

Lily smiled. "I've never been any good at it."

"That's my Lily, nothing sinister about her," she teased fondly, "100% angel, like a real darling."

Lily gave in and narrated the incident- exactly as it is. The fault was clearly Potter's, anyone could see to that. Kisha started cursing when Lily finished. She found herself watching her best friend's animated actions- admiring her confidence and coolness.

Kisha Fayette had been Lily's friend of six years, her oldest friend. She was extra- protective of her because she was thought that Lily was too docile. As far as conversation, she never talked about her family and Lily never pressed her. It seemed like she had a harsh time with her family. Perhaps that's where she developed her I-don't-care-what-you-think attitude, cool but doesn't quite cut it. She's not popular, not _quite_ an outcast, but in between like where Lily stands.

She has a mixed descent- a Japanese mother and French father. Lily thought that Kisha was what you might call a 'Black Beauty', dark and beautiful. Her knee-length, flowing black hair had been recently dyed a deep purple, and Lily swore that her eyes glowed like amethysts when she's ecstatic, instead of it's usual ocean blue. She was eye-catching, but somehow her attitude intimidated the most of the male population. Also, she attempted to make herself look like a real gangster, which in Lily's opinion made her look ghastly. Girls who are envious of her liked to say that she brought people bad luck because she was malicious.

_But that's not true at all. _Lily, only Lily knew the truth. Deep down, Kisha's cold attitude is melted by her friendliness toward Lily._ Like many, she needs to find an escape- a shell, which covered her true self, even if she doesn't realize it's there. I guess I'm like that too, not wanting to expose myself fully. But I have hope for Kisha; someday there will be someone who will help her drop the act and start acting like the real her-, which she is when she's around me._

"Lily, LILY!" she waved her hands frantically. "Are you listening?"

"Of course."

"Good. As I was saying, James Potter is such a bastard. What kind of a sicko goes around the school picking up any girls he can find? Doesn't he have a life? Same goes for Black- _he's_ not any better. Thinks he can charm the school and make everyone laugh. Laugh at my arse! Do you know what he did yesterday; he tried to pick _me_ up! Me, Kisha Fayette, the big scary Gangersteress! I told him to sod off because no way he's going to succeed- puts on his puppy face and stares at you- I told him that even if he is a Veela it's not going to work. Oh, I had a lot of fun putting him off; he looked really pissed off but couldn't say anything. Went puce in the face and walked off, swearing his head off when he thought I couldn't hear. Lily, it was _so_ funny- you should've been there! I can imagine how disastrous it would be if you were in stuck in my shoes." She told her story with evident satisfaction.

Lily giggled. Kisha is so _totally_ against guys. Doesn't trust any of them. They're a bad lot, guys; you can't expect them to love you only and always. That's why she stays out of that namby-pamby fairytales. _Well, I'm somewhat of an opposite to her- I believe those everlasting fairytales. I believe that someday I will find my Prince Charming who will love me to bits, despite my curse...yes, the curse always had to come up._

__

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

__

The next morning, Lily and Kisha seated themselves on the house tables, and even Maude came up shyly for a chat. Lily was thankful that Kisha was civil to her- unlike most people she meets. Perhaps, she thought that Maude had the same problems as Lily- inferiority complex.

"James, he didn't do- anything to you, did he?" she stuttered timidly, even more shyer than ever by the presence of Kisha.

"No, so don't you worry about me." Lily soothed sympathetically, understanding the phase that she was going through.

"Good." Maude drew a long breath of relief, "He's never been the forgiving type. So I'm really very sorry-

"How long have you been dating him?" kisha interrupted, knowing the Maude type of girl who never stops mumbling the same message over and over again.

"Oh, about two days and 8 hours." She replied, blushing deeply.

"No wonder why he wants to dump her," Kisha muttered so that only she could hear.

"Really, thanks for being concerned about me." Lily smiled gratefully. "I'm honoured to have a friend like you."

Kisha rolled her eyes that meant 'Lily is being sickingly sweet again.'

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"You ready?" Sirius whispered.

James gave a thumbs-up. He ran his hand through his hair in attempt to flatten it. He cleared his throat. He swiped an imaginary dust off his robe. He proceeded to sit next to Lily.

Sirius, on the other hand, had finally roped Kisha into Exploding Snap- her favorite card game. He gave mouthed good luck to James, giving him the space alone with Lily.

"Hey." James said casually.

Lily widened her eyes. _What was James doing here, in the obvious unpopular corner of the table? Was he still angry for what had happened yesterday? With a sinking heart, she realized that he must have. But he didn't sound angry just then?!_

"Hi, about yesterday..." she started hesitantly.

"Oh, it was my fault. I'm sorry, Lily. Will you forgive me?" James looked deep in her eyes. He was observing her reaction, like he did with all girls.

"Oh!" Lily nearly fell back with surprise. _He was apologizing; James Potter was apologizing to me? _"That's- that's alright."

James poured a goblet of pumpkin juice for Lily and one for himself. "So I was thinking- you know, I ought to apologize to Maude as well. I shouldn't have hurt her feelings and broke her heart, but you're right, it was a mistake on my part." He bowed his head humbly.

"Oh, really- that's very sweet of you." Lily found confidence in her voice, whilst sipping along. "Life is tough, everyone makes mistakes and recognizing them is already a big step. If you know what they are, then you know what changes in your attitude to make so that you can become a better person. And once you make a change- oh sorry, am I boring you?

"Oh no, this is really _most_ interesting." James shook his head firmly and said in a singsong voice. The truth was, he was really setting his eyes on attractive brunette behind Lily...

Lily glanced at her watch. "Oh my, I really must be going now- I need to go to the Owlery. I'm sorry for taking up your time." She stirred from the seat.

"Huh? Oh, that's _not_ a problem." James said with emphasis. _This is it!_

He fixed his eyes on Lily, Lily looked back at him oddly.

_Come on, hurry up!_

Just as he chanted the words in his mind, a _bang_ broke out in the hall. Everyone turned around in curiosity. Lily stood frozen, she felt a dull pain gradually building up her body. It was like she was set on fire. And then, just as she wanted to cry out for help- it stopped throbbing.

But something worse was about to come.

Lily looked down. She shrieked.

The audience was no help- they laughed. They laughed so hard and loud that she just wanted to sink down to nothingness and die.

Lily had sprouted furry cat ears; a furry cat tail and her fingers were starting to change into claws. She gave James a how-could-you-do-this-to-me look before running off- _meowing_ instead of being able to say anything. James was laughing so hard that his stomach was sore, but stopped as Lily gave him a fleeting look.

She ran and ran and ran- not caring where she was going and if she would get into trouble or not. Right now, she just wanted to get away from the humiliation, shame, embarrassment, mortification, ridicule, yet the _truth_...

She stopped in her tracks. A million thoughts crossed her mind. They were mostly about James, how could someone be so inhumane. _So, it was all a horrible joke._ _Doesn't he know how cruel it is to hurt people like that? Doesn't he have sympathy for someone like me...I'm unpopular as it is. Now he's never going to let me live it down._ A single tear rolled down her eye. Another and another, until her silk robes were stained with them.

Lily found herself crying for the first time in ages. She wasn't just crying for that incident, but also for everything else that she had put a brave face on. She didn't exactly have a perfect life, but her optimism had always kept her going. But now, she had let her depressing side get the best of her. _Petunia_- that made her upset and sent shivers down her spine.

_N.E.W.T.S_- she was secretly dreading it. It haunted her if she would ever fail one of her subjects. Her parents had always carried more responsibility than most- she would be so mortified if she had to let them down.

Then, on the back of her mind was her nightmare- the curse. _James turned me into a cat. But I _am_ a cat. Well, if I do _**ever**_ kiss somebody. But will I, I mean I will won't I? Someone will accept me- will they?_ The scene of the laughter replayed in her mind over and over again. She tried to stop, digging her nails into her hair. It didn't work. The memory remained as fresh as ever.

At that point, Lily broke down completely and hopelessly. All the color from her cheeks drained out of her._ No, the laughter had been real. Face the truth Lily; their reaction is the same way they will act if you ever spilled your secret..._

Okay, that was angst (grits teeth) unfortunately I don't like it that much. But ignore me because I hope you do. Now before you leave, you must drop your heart-felt statement that can either make me feel over the moon or rotten. Choose at your own risk. If you're feeling bored, why not check out these two talented authors, **Glittery**-**Snowflake** and **Sweetstrawberry211** for some light entertainment!


	3. Boxes of Surprises

Okay, I am like so excited about this story! Thanks for your encouraging reviews. Thy shall guide me to...the next chapter! Eagerly awaited.

**BOXES OF SURPRISES**

Lily opened her eyes, inwardly groaning because her head was aching with pain. The first thing she saw was Remus, fixing a bunch of lilies neatly in a vase.

"Remus?" she whispered, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Lily, I see you're awake." Remus smiled faintly. "How are you feeling?"

"I- oh, I'm well, thanks." Lily found herself stuttering for some reason.

"I'm sorry about what happened two days ago. James and Sirius are the biggest idiots I've ever met, whom also happens to be my two best friends." His face became stern.

"Two days ago? You mean on Monday?" Lily asked in shock.

"Yes, Monday. You've been unconscious for two days now." Remus held a concerned face.

"I- have?" Lily panicked. "On _no_, I've missed out on so many schoolwork, possibly valuable lessons for NEWTS, what am I going to do-

"Relax." Remus helped her up gently, "I've collected all your work, Lily."

"You have?" Lily asked in bewilderment. _I've always known that Remus is a gentleman, but why is he been so nice to me? _

"Sure, I have." He proceeded to take out rolls and rolls of parchment, which contained notes and essays for studying.

Lily took it with a grateful smile. With a start, she realized she had forgotten to put on her glasses, not that she needed it anyway.

"Where's my glasses?" she asked, pretending she couldn't see it.

"Here." Remus handed it to her, which had been lying on the bedside table.

"Oh, it's _beautiful_." Lily exclaimed breathlessly at the fresh bunch of lilies.

Remus seemed abashed and did not say anything.

"Are you mad at them? Because if you are then- I'll..." He faltered, not knowing what how to continue.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh no, why would I be mad at them?" The truth was- she was still hurt. But Lily Evans wasn't the unforgiving type.

"Sure?" Remus was startled; this wasn't the answer he had expected. _She didn't sound terribly upset at all. Who was this girl and how does she smile through everything?_

"Lily, you're _alive_!" A loud voice shouted from behind the curtain.

Kisha Fayette proclaimed gloriously then raised her eyebrows as she saw Remus standing there, looking awkward.

"Don't be silly." Lily grinned at the sight of her rebellious friend, who was carrying a basket filled with fruits and sweets. She quickly seized them down, hoping that nobody had realized.

"He's not bothering you, is he?" She whispered into Lily's ear, while giving Remus a searching eye.

"No, he's brought me some very lovely lilies." Lily replied softly.

"Then again, I didn't think that _he'd_ do anything to you." Kisha mumbled. "He's not the audacious, quick-minded type."

Remus coughed. "I better get going, goodbye Lily- Fayette." He added, knowing that Kisha preferred being called that.

"Hey, you're not scared of my presence, are you? Kisha shouted without receiving any replies.

"Bye, Remus." Lily waved.

"He's weird." Kisha remarked shortly.

"He's nice."

"You _like_ him."

"No, he's just a friend."

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Padfoot, are you sure you don't want some of my ointment?" Remus asked mockingly.

"Yes, I'm fine- thanks Moony for nothing!" Sirius winced hotly. _Getting kicked in the nuts by that stupid Gangsteress will be recorded on the Marauders' history forever..._

"I- I don't blame you." Peter piped up, looking frightened. "I heard she's got kung-fu and taekwondo and jitsu and-

"Don't be an idiot, Wormtail. You can't learn all of them at once." James smirked.

"It's karate- she told me." Sirius replied flatly.

"It serves you right for being slack to Lily." Remus tsked.

"It's not me who actually did it- it's injustice, how come _you_ don't get punished?" Sirius protested to James.

"Because I, unlike you, isn't perverted enough to go near that Gangsteress when she looked like she was about to murder us." James replied sarcastically, but also truthfully.

"I saw Lily today- she's finally woken up." Remus switched the subject.

Three heads turned around to him. James quickly stopped himself and pretended he didn't care.

"Great." He countered ironically. "More trouble."

"What did she say- did she say anything at all?" Sirius looked in interest.

"She hates you two." Remus stated.

"Great." James replied in that same tone. But his heart was sinking. _Okay, I admit it. I was being a little mean. But it was just a joke! No need to take it that seriously! No need to faint because of-_

"She hates us now," Sirius sighed dramatically. "And all you can say is great- you no-hearted, good for nothing-

"Shut up!" James yelled in annoyance.

"Okay, I was joking." Sirius and Remus said at the same time. They looked at each other, half amused.

"WHAT?!" James shouted in perplexity. Sirius looked confused.

"I was joking." Remus became serious. "James, Sirius- I think you two better go and see her. Remember, you do owe her an apology."

"Me- apologize?" James spluttered. "Why should I? She's just an air-headed girl, nothing special about her. I can't possibly ruin my pride, me, a Potter..."

"Get over yourself." Sirius yawned. "Well I'm going. It was originally just an amusing prank but who would've thought that she would be traumatized _that_ greatly?"

"James, you've gone too far this time." Remus declared composedly, "What has she ever done to you?"

_Yes, what has she ever done to me? Nothing...it started from her defending for that stupid Maude- to this. Am I really just over-reacting everything?_

James made no reply- not that there was anything to say.

"James..." Sirius and Remus looked at him firmly.

"Oh, alright. ALRIGHT!" James jumped up jerkily, and trudged behind Sirius.

"Wait, before you go..." Remus began whispering words of advice.

* * *

Lily was propped up on her pillows, scribbling furiously in her diary. That had been part of her daily ritual ever since she attended Hogwarts- life certainly became more interesting when you've just found out that you're a witch and was cursed.

She was suddenly distracted by voices outside. To her surprise she heard her own name mentioned.

"We want to _see_ her Madame." Sirius gritted his teeth. Madame Bray was the most immovable woman he ever laid his eyes on, physically and mentally.

"Miss Evans needs her rest. You can go see her when she is excused." She shouted, crossed her arms as if daring them to walk past her sturdy physique.

"Just frickin' move, you're blocking the whole door." James muttered a little too loudly.

Madame Bray heard this and turned brick red with anger. With her fists clenched, mouth drawn into a thin line she exploded,

"Get out. Get OUT of my sight! Do not come back!" she wagged her finger towards the door.

At this point Lily couldn't take it any longer. She hopped out of her bed and hobbled across the Hospital Wing._ Did I just hear James and Sirius talking about me? Was it really them who wanted to see me? What do they want now?_

"Lily." Sirius said, looking surprised to see her there.

"I said NO! How many times do I have to make myself clear?" Bray screeched.

"No, you idiot. Your patient is standing right behind you and you don't even notice." James retaliated, not caring a penny if he gets into trouble.

You- you..." she seethed, turning around and finding Lily out of bed in her blue pajamas.

"I'm sorry, Madame." Lily began uneasily. "Please- don't get mad at them."

Madame Bray grunted, her expressions already softening.

"Miss Evans, back to bed."

"Yes, Madame." She left obediently, giving the two a quizzical look.

"Five minutes." She said grudgingly, giving them a dirty look.

Sirius tried hard not to laugh and James was just looked glum but pleased with himself.

"Sirius, James...what are you two doing here?" Lily asked, looking thoroughly taken aback.

"Bray let us back." Sirius gave her a cheeky smile.

"No, you dolt. She means _what_ are we doing here." James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me saying so." Lily agreed.

James and Sirius gave each other a meaningful look.

"We have come with humble hearts- to beg thy mercy, for thou have sinned with deep regret. If thou shall forgive-

"Shut up!" James nudged him, out of pure embarrassment.

Lily cracked a smile. "Are you trying to apologize?"

The question threw Sirius off balance.

"I guess I was trying to _not_ get to the point." He said slowly.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I'm- over it." Lily replied a little uncertainly.

"You are?" Sirius said point-blank. Even James looked flabbergasted.

"Of course, it's really no big deal." Lily pretended to look like nothing had happened.

"See Lily, that's being the bigger man- _woman_. You have many things to learn from her. Many things." Sirius turned to James, imitating his mother.

"I'm _sorry_." James murmured, feeling the heat rise from his cheeks and digging his hands into his pockets.

Lily's heart skipped a beat. Here she was, hearing James say that he's sorry to her? But he _never_ apologizes, especially not to girls!

Sirius jaws dropped. _Okay, Prongsie is starting to get on my nerves; I was joking, dammit!_

James wished he could take those words back. He _was_ a little guilty, considering that Lily had always being kind. But did he just say that he was sorry? _What's wrong with me today?_

"Oh, that's fine. Perfectly." Lily swallowed hard, still half stunned.

"Well, that was civil! Anyway, we'd better go, before Bray throws us out of the windows and curse us into the next century, right- James, James?" Sirius waved his hands at James.

"Oh, right- yeah." James said quickly, feeling stupid for himself. Why was he acting like such a fool in front of Evans?

"Oh, we got some get well gifts for you." Sirius whipped out a pile of Honeydukes products- mostly chocolate frogs.

"I couldn't." Lily protested, flailing her arms. "Oh well- if you insist."

She watched them leave with a slight smile, and said hesitantly,

"James, Sirius."

"Yeah?" they replied in unison.

"Thanks. I love chocolate frogs." Sirius grinned charmingly and James looked a shade happier.

Lily found herself thinking about James and Sirius- how different their personalities were. Sirius, the bright merry guy who liked making jokes out of everything and James, the sullen, cold, bad-tempered...but really,_ I think he's warm on the inside._

_I guess everyone was right when they said that you just can't stay mad at them for long._

I hope that was long enough to satisfy you! Thank you all my wonderful reviewers, I love you!!!!!! (_So review and I'll love you more._) This chapter kind of lacked action, which is why the next chapter is going to be action-packed plus the introduction of new characters. Stay tuned!


	4. Terrifying Tests and Cantakerous Curse

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm lovin' it! I won't waste my time here, since all you readers just want to read this new chapter. Enjoy!

**TERRIFYING TESTS AND CANTAKEROUS CURSE**

Lily paced up and down the library, feeling ill from the workload. In her arms lay a bundle of books, which came flying onto the table one after the other.

"None of these stupid books help!" Lily threw her hands up in despair. Noticing her friend's continuous stare she said, "What?"

"You said 'stupid', Lily, it's a first." Kisha grinned cheekily. "I _knew_ I had an influence."

"Don't be stupid. Oops, now you've jinxed me." Lily rolled her eyes. "I say stupid all the time. I _feel_ stupid right now."

"Well, at least I've got you to stop complaining about your stupid books and stupid tests." Kisha continued, a bored expression playing on her face. "I mean, who cares about tests?"

"_I_ do, Kisha." Lily gestured importantly. "They basically decide your future for you."

"Don't give me that crap. I refuse to believe it. How can you predict what's going to happen in the future?" Kisha waved her hands non-chalantly. "Unless you plan on becoming a seer."

"Oh yes." Lily played along, mimicking Professor Trelawney's high screech. "When you look into the mirror at midnight, whilst muttering random incantations and peeling an apple, you will see your future husband appear in the mirror."

Kisha burst out laughing. "What- if- you- don't- marry?"

"Then it will reveal your boyfriend or lover's face." Lily replied steadily, in a serious tone like a true seer._ I'm so glad when Kisha laughs so heartily, it's not often when she does that._

"Ok, I have officially stopped laughing." Kisha informed, giving her a curious look. "Lily, you can be so funny sometimes, you know? You just gotta stop being so self-conscious."

"Deal." Lily shook her hand. "And you- you better promise to laugh every time I crack a joke, no matter how lame it is. Otherwise, I'll be really insecure and start hiding in a shell."

"Sure, no problem. But there will be times when you should- say, give me a hint." She winked. "I'm going to grab something to eat."

"Ok. I'll wait for you then." Lily turned to gaze at her big book of Potions with extra small print. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kisha was proud to say that she knew her way around school unlike any normal student. She knew the hideouts, secret tunnels, short cuts, and special rooms off by heart after finding it satisfying in her 3rd Year as a means of escape.

She was striding down the corridor to the painting with the bowl of fruits. That was her way of sneaking food after hours for celebrations or cravings. _It's simple, all the things that you can make house-elves tell you._

She reached to tickle the pear, but just as she was about to, the painting swung open. Sirius stepped out, hands full of goodies.

"Sirius Black, you _thief_." Kisha snapped at him, angry that he knew the secret as well.

"Isn't that what you're here for as well?" Sirius pointed out matter-of-factly.

"No, I was just- admiring the painting when _you_ spoiled it." She began to turn to her heels, flailing her arms in annoyance. How convenient for _him_ to appear of all times!

"Here, have some." Sirius indicated his bundle. He proceeded to stuff his face with pumpkin pasties.

"No way." Kisha made a face. "I'd rather not touch it."

"If you say so." Sirius shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to go out with me?"

"Positive." Kisha said quickly and with such force that Sirius looked hurt. "You don't want me to hurt you again, do you? I've got quite a collection that may just make you unappreciate the joys of parenthood."

"I take that back- for now." Sirius smiled weakly. "But mark my words, Sirius Black doesn't give up that easily!"

kisha smiled daringly, "Bring it on."

A sudden flash of idea hit her mind.

* * *

Lily leant back and exhaled. All the studying had made her eyes blurry and her head dizzy. She sighed for the hundredth time and headed towards the bookshelf. _Tricks for Tough Transfiguration...Tricks for Tough Transfiguration...why can't I find this book?_

I have to have it, have to! Thanks a lot to Professor McGonagall for bring up the 'mock trials' for all our NEWTS subjects...it's going to be like the real thing! I haven't even studied, and the Transfiguration exam is in tomorrow! God forbid tests...especially Transfiguration- one of my worst subjects!

Whilst thinking, she ran her eyes along all the titles, hoping to find the book she needs. What she really wished for was a nice hot bath in the Prefects bathroom and hot chocolate and a novel in hand. She was tuning out and far away from reality when someone had trodden on her hand.

She pulled her hand away and noticed her red bruise. It had really hurt.

"Watch it, Mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy spat, his gang not far behind.

"Sorry." Lily muttered quickly, then became angry with herself for being so meek.

"You better be, Mudblood. Now get out of the way!" Malfoy sneered, and kicked Lily's books aside.

Lily felt the anger build up in her veins. She had lived with people teasing behind her back, pranked on, getting mad at her for everything, taunted, laughed at, picked on, ignored by, but this...she hated being called a Mudblood.

"Maybe you should be the one to get out of the way." Someone behind Lily snarled.

The next thing she knew, she watched as James Potter came to her rescue. In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed Malfoy by his collar. Malfoy threw James a nasty look, secretly reaching for his wand.

"Mobilicorpus!" he shouted, the same time as James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

The sparks shot out from both of the wands and bounced off, knocking off more books from the shelves. Lily watched with sinking horror as Madame Pince stride over, looking na 


End file.
